Kris 5 yrs later
by NYgrl
Summary: When Kris says no and she come home who will she choose? First story give it time please r
1. Chapter 1

Five years later

"Will you marry me?"

Those were the words I have been waiting to hear for the past 7 years when I first laid eyes on him. To bad they were not from him, but the man I had been with for the past 5. What just happened? I should be thinking about my future with him, not going into the past to the one I left. I had to say something and hurry before he got worried.

Where is my voice, why can't I answer him. I see the look of worry on his face...say something.

"I would love to marry you...but I can't. I am so sorry.." I finally blurt out.

A/N: Who did Kris turn down and why? Not what you expect...Sorry so short but I got to have feed back see if you really like!

R&R Please!


	2. Junior 5 yrs later

A/N I am sorry the first chapter was so short. This is my first time and I really wanted to leave a good cliffhanging so you would all return...Here is the second chapter...it's longer I promise they will keep getting longer as long as I get reviews!

"I am sorry I can't marry you Kerry"

"Why not?" ask Kerry with tears in his eyes.

"Because I am not in love with you, not the way I use to be. My heart is not over the one I left 5 years ago. I hope you understand where I am coming from."

"When you left with me all those years ago, I knew I should have never thought you really loved me. I am sorry to have dragged you away from what you heart really wants. Good luck with what every you do!" Kerry screamed at her.

Kris knew that sooner or later he would forgive her but just not now. She knew deep down what she had to do, for there was only one person left at Raintree that she still talked to.

Back at Raintree that same day

What a terriable dream I just had. I have to get to Raintree and talk to Matt!

"Matt...dude I am sorry to wake you but I really need someone to talk to"

"It's okay Junior, what's wrong?" Matt asked with concern in his voice.

At that same moment Dani comes down the stairs with little Matt Jr in her arms.

"I am sorry I woke you Dani and lil Matt but I really need someone to talk to."

"It's okay bro, but whats wrong I can see something is eating you up inside it must be something really important"  
Dani replied

"I dreamt that Kerry had asked Kris to marry him, but she turned him down. And she is on her way home right now"

"Junior you have dreams of Kris all the time what really makes this one different?" Matt asked

"Because I can feel her, I feel her pain when she turned down Kerry yet she knew that she loved someone else I can just tell she is coming back!"

"Junior I don't want you setting yourself up again. I mean it's been 5 years you have loved someone else even had a kid and I am sorry to bring it up I know how much it hurt when they both died, but Junior I just want what's best for you. I love you." Dani sobbed out

"I know Dani but I have to believe that she is coming back for me"

I headed back to my house, I knew Dani was right but I could not believe that Kris would marry him. She didn't love him the same way she still loved me. I knew she did I could feel it deep down.

A/N What happened to Juniors family? Will Kris really return? Hope you are liking this story! R&R 


	3. Going home

I had the weirdest feeling when I woke up. I had to go back yet I couldn't. I haven't been there in 5 years. I can't face everyone after I left. They all hate me most likly I mean what kind of friend am I to have just up and leave them all. I just leave everyone in the long run, I mean I just left a man I love yet I knew deep down if I had married him it would have been a lot worse. I don't love him. Yet I don't know if I can really love again. My heart has been at Raintree since I left but I didn't know if it would ever be the same.

"Hey it's me, I know that when we last talked you told me that when we last talked you were telling me I should come for a visit...I think it's time for me to come home. I was wondering if it was okay with you. I know I would love to see everyone again and I really want to see Wildfire." I trailed off

"YES! I would love for you to come back. When, soon I hope. Is Kerry coming with you? I know Wildfire would love to see you, he is never been the same."

"I will be back next week, no Kerry is not coming with me it's a long story that I will explain when I get there"

"Okay just give me all your flight information and I will be there with bells on to meet you!"

"Thanks I owe you big time..."

A/N Who was Kris talking to? R&R please. 


	4. Kris

Kris made her plans to go back. She left a day early, for she had someone to see before she went to Raintree.

"Jean! I am so happy to see you. It's been almost a year since I last visited." Kris said

"I know I can't believe it! I am so glad you are finally back. I am sorry to hear about Kerry but I have a feeling it was for the best in the long run." Jean replied.

"Yes it was. Were is Pablo?" Kris asked

"Oh he is waiting to get you bags for you. He is excited to see you he has been happy all week when he found out that you were coming back. I know it's only for tonight, but then we got sad that we would only see you tonight so we are coming back with you. I mean we still own a house that we bought when we first got married and gave the ranch to Matt and Todd so we are moving back. Now the whole family is back like it should be." Jean proclaimed

"Oh that is wonderful news. I can't wait. I am glad that everyone will be back together. I can't wait to finally meet Matt and Dani's son. I have seen pictures that you sent but it's not the same."

"Ya he will be glad to show you and lil Matt will love to meet you. He know's you from pictures Dani and Matt have always wanted you to meet him."

The three of them had a nice visit but then it was time for Kris to go back. Jean and Pablo were coming next week after they got all their things packed and shipped back. When Kris got off the airport she looked for her only friend she had left at Raintree...

"Todd!! I am so glad to see you! It's been so long!" Kris cried

"I know it has been awhile Kris. Ever since Juinor's wife and son's funeral" Todd said

"I am glad I went and I am glad you never told anyone that I was there. I couldn't face them. Not then. I didn't want Junior more upset."

"I know and thats why I will never tell anyone. Well lets get back to the house. Everyone is out shopping right now so we have the place to ourselfs until 6pm." Todd said. Todd looked so much like Matt now that he was 21 and had a steady girlfriend. He told me that he planned on asking her to marry him once his mom and Pablo came back. I was so happy for him. They drove back to Raintree and the moment they entered the drive all the memories came flooding back and shocked Kris. She wept quitly not wanting to worry Todd.

"Wildfire is in his stall if you want to go visit. He has never been the same since you left. He won't let anyone ride him let alone come near him. Maybe see you will bring up his spirits."

"Yeah I really want to see him. Todd...I am sorry I left the way I did. I hope you understanc."

"Oh Kris I do understand you had to follow you heart and that's why you are back cause it lead you here."

Kris walked over to WIldfires stall. He was reastless and didn't come over to her. She tried getting in the stall with him but he didn't like that idea.

"Wildfire...it's me boy I am sorry I left you and haven't seen you in so long...it was just to much and to hard to be here then. I hope you can forgive me" Kris cried. Just then Wildfire put his head on her telling her that he forgave her. She cried harder." I miss you Wildfire and I promise never to leave again." Kris reliazed she had three hours before dinner and everyone was going to be home so she thought she would take Wildfire out for a ride.

Junior woke with a fright. He knew something big was going to happen he just didn't know what it was but knew it would change his life. He was going to have dinner with Matt and Dani and his nephew lil Matt. He and Laura use to hang at Raintree all the time since Matt jr and Chris, Juinors son, were the same age. Then when he lost both of them it was harder for him to be there with all those memories. He had a great feeling. Everything was going to change. First he had a very importan stop to make first along the way.

Junior only went to their graves when he was hurting the most or had good news. SInce they have only been gone for a year he never really had good news until tonight.  
"I am a happy man Laura and I hope that you and lil Chris I doing well up there. I miss you guys so much and I love you!  
I want you to know Laura that I love you I don't want you to ever forget that or think that I don't think about you and our son cause I do and it kills me that you were taking from me. But Laura I am so happy. I have a feeling my life is going to be different after tonight. I love you both and will come back soon" Junior walked away he knew that if he stayed much longer that he would never leave and tonight he knew he couldn't be late.

**_Back at Raintree_**

Kris had been getting ready for the past two hours and Todd was getting restless. He wanted everyone to know the big surprise. He had been holding it in for to long. Finally everyone was sitting down.

"Todd why is there an extra place setting? I thought your girlfriend was out of town." comented Matt

"She is. I have a surprise for all of you!"

"What is it?" asked Dani

"You will see. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Everyone I want you all to meet..."

"Kris..." Junior whispered.


	5. Running away

A/N I hope you are liking this story. I know I love writing it. I really miss watching Wildfire and this is my way of letting the show live on and it's great that the fans can take it any way they want to! Bring back Wildfire!!

_Last chapter:_

_"Everyone I want you to meet.."_

_"Kris..." whispered Junior_

**Now:**

Junior got up and walked out the door. It was just to much for him right at that moment. It is what he had been waiting for for 5 years but when the moment finally came he could not feel more like running away from her then to her. He ended up back at the graveyard talking to the only person that had ever understood him. There were many secreats that those two shared and no one else would ever understand them.

**Flashback**

"Junior I know that deep down you will never love me the way you love Kris and I know that if she hadn't run off with Kerry you would be spending you life with her and not me. I understand that and I will never hold that agenst you, but all I want is to have a child. Just one and I will never ask anything from you again. I know I can't have you heart but please give this one thing to me." Laura sobbed one day when they were first married.

"Yes Laura I will give you a child if that is what you want. I love you and I will love this child too. I am so happy that you understand where I am coming from and that makes me love you more. You are right I could never hide anything from you and I am glad that I don't have to"

**End Flashback**

"Laura I wish you were here right now to tell me what to do. I still love her and I have never stopped, but seeing her tonight I feel like I am doing something wrong. I feel like I would be betryaing you and our son some way. I wish so much that I could talk to you. You always knew what to say and how to say it."

**Back at Raintree**

"Kris I am sorry. I don't know what happened to him." Matt said

"I am so glad to see you!" Dani screamed with joy

They all gave Kris a hug, but she didn't feel like playing catch up with them at the moment. When she had see Junior she wanted to run to him and hug him, but him storming out made her think maybe he didn't love her anymore or maybe didn't forgive her for storming out 5 years ago and not coming back in his time of need.

"I am sorry guys, I can't do this right now." Kris ran out the door she had just seen Junior leave. Hoping he would be out there like he use to be waiting for her. But when she got outside she was greeted by the cool night air. So she went to the next person that she could talk to. Wildfire!

"Hey boy. I just saw Junior for the first time. Well the first time we actually both seen each other. And he didn't act like I thought he would. He stormed off like he wanted to get away from me as fast as his legs would carry him." Kris layed down in Wildfire's stall just like she use to do and slowly feel asleep with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Wildfire. I am sorry I am here so late I just need someone to talk to that will listen and not judge me plus you are the only one that knows how Kris feels"

Kris woke up to someone talking to Wildfire. She knew that they didn 't know she was also in the stall so she just sat there listing to what they were saying hoping not to get caught.

"I love her Wildfire but I have a family. I am married have a wonderful son who I love with my whole heart, but seeing her tonight made me wish I could go back to 5 years ago and tell her not to get on that plane and start a life here with me. That way you would never had quit racing or Jean and Pablo leaving. I wish I could have made her stay but nope I let her leave and she took my heart with her. Seeing her tonight made everything fit back the way it was suppose to be but instead of her I was with..."

A/N Who was talking to Wildfire. Not gonna be anything you could think of. I am not posting the next one till I get some reviews!


	6. Aruther's note

Author's note

I am not really sure where I want to go with this story. I have a few ideas but kinda would really like for your input. So please help me so I can keep this story going. I am thankful for all the reviews so far they have helped but I just can't choose what I want to do next so give me some ideas. Not about what guy she chooses I think I got that down but anything you would like for this story! Thank you and thank you for taking the time to read it! 


	7. Not home

_**Who talked to Wildfire?**_

When they left Kris didn't know what to think. I mean he just confessed his feelings to a horse and her not knowing it. She couldn't let this happen she couldn't let him give up his family she had no right to come walking in and changing it all. She had been gone for 5 years this was not her home anymore it hasn't been since that day she choosed Kerry over Raintree.

"I am sorry Wildfire. I might have to leave you again. I am not going to let me coming back ruin the only family I have ever know. Maybe once Pablo and Jean come back down they will let me move in with them. I will visit as often as I can and I will try and get us both back to racing form. It's time the great Kris and Wildfire made their way back onto the track! I know I have missed it. How bout you boy you want to get back into it?" Kris took Wildfire out to the track for a lil warm up just to see if either one of them still had it. She had raced a lil bit in Europe but nothing as big as when she was at Raintree. The track was the only place she felt free and like she could get away from everything that has ever bothered her. When she was on the track all her worries flew away along with the wind.

"Hey Kris what are you doing? You look great out there." Todd commented.

"Yeah it's been so long for both of us I just wanted to see what we could do if anything anymore."

"Well I have to say you both are still in top form and that was only a warm up."

"Hey Todd you want to grab some luch I could really use someone to talk to"

"Sure lets go to Ray's in 30 mins that way you can get cleaned up you smell really bad. lol"

"Alright sounds good I will met you in 30." While getting ready Kris had a million things running through her head. Even though her and Todd had a small age gap she always felt she could talk to him about anything just like Wildfire. When she was all ready she went to meet Todd at the truck and they went to Ray's.

**_Back at Raintree_**

Junior raced up the driveway. He really needed to talk to Kris he couldn't believe he had walked out on her the night she finally came back to him. What was he going to say? What an ass he was for not even staying for dinner making him look like he wasn't glad to have her back. This is what he had been waiting for for 5 years and it was finally here. It must have been because he couldn't believe that she would come back when she didn't show up for his wedding or Matt's or either of their kids births or even the tragic lost of his own family. He didn't even get a word from her for 5 years. But he couldn't blame her he just didn't understand.

He searched all around for Kris even cheacking Wildfire's stall but she was no where around. He went to the house but no one was home. Where was everyone?

**_Back at Ray's_**

"So Kris what's going on? It must be something big otherwise you would not be talking to me. Not that I am saying you only come to me when its important but.." Todd trailed off

"Yeah I am glad that I can always come to you Todd and ya it is important. I just don't know where to start. I mean I have been going through a lot and I have only been home one day. I am thinking about moving in with Jean and Pablo when they move down here next week"

"Why? You know you are more then welcome to stay in the bunkhouse I was gonna move back in the main house until I get married I have already talked about it with Dani and Matt and they said it was fine.." Todd asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I know but it would be best for everyone around...Todd I asked you to lunch not just to tell you that I am moving but last night after I left I went back to Wildfire's stall to sleep and I over heard someone talking to Wildfire while I dozed off."

"Who was it? What did they say? Was it mean is that why you are leaving?" Todd asked confused

"No, no nothing like that. I just didn't expect to hear what they said. I don't want me coming back to hurt anyone. I didn't come back for anyone I came back for myself and Wildfire. I want to get back into racing. I want to feel the wind and mud splash my face. I want Jean and Pablo to get back into what they have missed since I have left. If I had never left they would have never moved to Colorado and left everyone.."

"Kris they didn't leave because of you. Besides if they had never left do you think they would be together? That was the only way they got their feelings out. Once you left they leaned on each other to carry on and finally tell each other how thy really feel."

"I know you are right but being here...now I can't do it. I have to do it. I have talked to Jean and Pablo and they have agreed that I could move in and they would help me get Wildfire and myself back in shape we will run our first race in two months. After that we will see if it should be something we contuine or just let it go and hang up our boots and whips"

"Well I guess you have made up your mind. I know there is no way of me changing that on you so all I can say if good luck Kris and you know I will be there rooting you on!"

"Alright thank you Todd for understanding. Let's eat finally!"

"Hey Kris are you going to tell me who it was that you over heard talking last night?" Todd asked

"Junior...?"

A/N Is Junior the answer..you will be shocked so stay tuned for next chapter!


	8. Not agian

**_Last chapter_**

"Junior...? What are you doing here?" asked Kris with nervesness hinting in her voice.

**_Now_**

"I really really need to talk to you Kris."

"Okay meet me in an hour. You know where."

"Okay one hour. If you don't come I will find you. I am not letting you go again!" Junior stalked off and Kris didn't know what to think. Todd just sat there takening it all in. Was Kris ever going to be able to get to that meeting? Will she ever tell Todd who she overheard talking to Wildfire? They finished their lunch in silance Kris had to much on here mind and didn't know who to sort out everything in her head right now. What did Junior want and what she going to say to him?

**_Back at Raintree_**

"Thanks Todd for having lunch with me and if you could keep everything between us for now I would really love it. I not sure if I really have made up my mind but as soon as I do I will let you know."

"No prob. I loved our lunch and will keep it between us. Now don't you have someone to meet?"

The medow where Junior first fell in love with Kris and it seem right that he would tell her again just how he felt.

"Kris I have asked you here to talk. Do you remember what this medow means to me? To use?"

"Yes Junior and it holds the same for me but..."

"No Kris let me speak first" Junior intrupted Kris..."I love you Kris. I have always loved you since I first saw you here at Raintree. All those fights that me and Matt had over you, Losing you made my heart break and I knew that sooner or later you would come back to me. When you left 5 years ago I cried for a year then I got angry and then I got married. Now I know that all of that is not what I wanted. I have always wanted you."

"Junior...this is not a time..."

"Kris wait I am not done. When I got married I thought that would be it. I thought I would move on and be better but all I did was regreat that I married someone I didn't love. Laura always knew I didn't love her the same way I did you but she didn't care. When she asked me to have a kid with her I did it because I wanted to make her happy and since I couldn't love her to make her happy I gave her someone that would. She never hated me for not loving her or hated you for holding my heart. And then that tragic day I lost both of them..." Junior suddnely had tears falling from his eyes.

"Junior I knew about your family...I was there for the wedding and the funral. I am sorry I never stopped by and talked to you but I didn't think it would be the right choose."

"You were there...Kris...h-ho-how could you do something like that and not tell me...how did you do it all and not tell anyone? Who did you keep in contact with? Why not me?" Junior felt so hurt so angry and yet...so sad.Junior just stormed off he couldn't look at Kris right at this moment. How could she do this to him. He felt like his heart had been ripped out yet again and stepped on. When was this going to end with them when was she going to finally figure out that she was ment for him, that he was ment for her.

"Junior...wait. I don't want you to walk away from me with out hearing what really happened 5 years ago. I finally want to be able to tell someone. I have to tell someone." But Junior was already gone and what Kris finally got off her chest no one was there to here it except the full moon and stars in the sky. Silently tears flew from Kris's eyes until she slowly feel asleep. The same spot that they told each other they loved each other and the first kiss.

**_Next Morning_**

When Junior woke up the next morning when it hit him that something was really wrong. He grabbed his phone and saw that he had 10 missed calls all from Dani and Matt.

"Matt...what's wrong?" Junior had worry in his voice.

"Junior..Junior...it's really bad...Kris is in the hosptil there has been a REALLY bad accident you need to..." Junior hung up and raced out the door not caring that he didn't have a shirt all he knew was he needed to be by her side.

"Junior you got here fast. Kris is in room 312." Matt said

"What happened? Why is she here? What's wrong?" Junior couldn't get the information fast enough.

"She fell asleep in the medow last night and when we couldn't find her the next morning we went looking for her. While we were loking for her one of the horses had gotten out. The accidently stompped over her, hitting her head into a rock. She is in a coma right now and doctor's don't know what's gonna happen." Dani cried out.

Junior just fell to the ground. He couldn't lose another especially not the one he loved and to think that when he last spoke to her he was really angry at her and said some pretty mean things. He couldn't breath the doctor's had to stablize him too. They put him in the same room as Kris they knew that they would heal each other. Junior just laid there he forced himself into a coma. Doctor's couldn't explain it, no one had ever been able to just go into a coma but there was nothing that they could really do just wait it out like any other coma paticent.

**_Junior and Kris's dream_**

_Junior I love you so much and I am sorry for hurting you 5 years ago but what I did was for your own good and mine. I never ever wanted to hurt you but you have to understand...Kerry said that if I didn't go with him he was going to come after you and your family and then work his way over to Raintree and destroy everything over there. I couldn't let him do that. The Ritter's are the only family I have ever truly loved and you...you I have loved since the moment I saw you with Matt that first day._

_Kris I am sorry I never tried to talk to you and I am sorry I ever let you fight this battle alone...What made Kerry let you go then if he did this to you before how do you know that he wont do it again?_

_Because I can't have children..._

_What does that have anything to do with it?_

_He wanted an heir of his that had the mother of the great jockey but when we tried everything for years then the doctor's said that it wasn't possible for me to ever have a child so when he asked me to marry him and I turned him down he wasn't really all that hurt. He only asked because he thought that after all this time I would never want to come back. I have never told anyone not even Jean and Pablo, especially Pablo cause he would have killed Kerry._

_Kris...how could you not tell me...you could have called wrote emailed something. I would have jumped on a plane for you and gotten you back_

_I know that's why I never told you. When I found out that you were getting married and then having a baby I knew I could never ask you to "save" me._

Just then Juniors eyes slowly fluttered open..."Kris.."

"Junior oh thank god you finally awoke...I am sorry to have to tell you this..." Dani started to cry uncontrollable.

"Dani...what's wrong...were's Kris..." Junior started to cry too...

"Junior I am sorry when you fell into a coma Kris had to be rushed to surgery...she she...oh god I can't..." Dani sobbed Matt looked down and cried too.No one could tell Junior the terriable news not again not to him lord this was going to be VERY VERY bad!

A/N What happened and were the heck was Kris? Was anyone ever going to tell Junior what happened? Review otherwise you wont find out what happens...lol


	9. Lies, stealing, and a broken family

A/N So you are all dying to find out what happened with Kris and where is she? Well sorry to disapoint but this chapter is all about Dani and Matt sitting in the hosptial waiting for Kris and Junior.

Last chapter

"Matt how could this happen. Why did Junior fall into a coma..the is no explanation that makes since. I hate this. I hate that we can only sit here and wonder what the hell is going on with those two." Dani yelled

"Dani it's going to be okay they will both wake up and be fine. Junior has had to many shocks in his life that he just couldn't deal with it. His mind did the only thing right and so it just shut itself down and shut down everything else. Doctors say it doesn't happen offten but it's not uncommen for the brain to protect itself from damage they can't take the shock so it just shuts down. They say it doesn't last to long so he should wake up shortly." Matt explained

"Matt I don't know what I am going to do if I lose either of them. Junior has been through so much this past year and then Kris finally comes back...why the hell was she in the medow...explain that to me...why does God hate Junior so much. Is he blamming him for loving Kris and not Laura?" Dani screamed

"No you can not say that...you can not give up on either of them or blame either of them or God. It was a horrible accident. I don't know why Kris was in the medow I don't know how the horse got out. We will have to wait to ask Kris when she wakes up not if but when!" All they could do was sit and wait. When a nurse walked in she smiled at them and said..."Kris is having great brain waves ever since Junior was put next to her. They will heal each other. I think they are having a dream together. Notice how their brian waves are on the same, it is commen when people are in such a tragic place they have peace in their dreams. It seem like maybe they are together in their dreams."

All they did was sit. Then in the middle of the night Kris was in trouble and they knew it when the doctors came bursting in.

"What's going on? Where are you taking Kris..." Dani screamed

"She needs surgery right away. The brain is sweeling and we need to cut into her skull." explained one of the doctor's

"WHAT I don't understand..." Matt said

"We will send in someone just as soon as we get her started we have no time right now." the doctor said

"Wait you can't just take her!" Matt yelled getting angry.

"I am sorry but you have to move now!" The doctor screamed. One of the nurses held onto Matt as the wheeled Kris away.

"I know this must be really hard for you but the doctor needs to operate or she will die. You see when Kris hit her head it caused the brain to swell and we haddn't noticed till now. They will make a small cut in the skull remove a small bit of skull so the brain can have more room. It's something the doctor has done before and he knows what he is doing. I will come back as soon as it is over."

"Matt why is this happening? I wish Junior would wake up" Dani sobbed

"I know me too" Matt wept

Four hours later

"She is going to be fine but we moved her. She is going to a hospital in New York and when she can she will be transported to Europe."

"WHAT" Dani and Matt both screamed at the same time.

"Yeah her husband Kerry called said that she had come home to visit and that he wanted her home." explained the nurse.

"What are you talking about? Kerry is not her husband she moved back here to get away from him and you are dumb enough to send her where she doesn't want to be?" Matt said angry rising in his voice. Dani had to hold him back before he hit the nurse.

"I am sorry you feel that way but Kerry provided all the information that would be needed in a case like this. From what we have they are married and he just wants her home." The nurse stormed off.

"Oh Matt I don't think Junior is ever going to wake up now. I think I have just lost the two most important people in my life and all in one night. Now I know how Junior felt that awful night. How can we ever tell Junior what has happened. What if he wakes up and we tell him and he goes back in a coma and never returns. I know I would. I would rather sleep the rest of my life then know that I have lost the one I have loved and never know if I could get them back." Dani feel to the ground weeping openly and loudly. Matt just sat and held his wife. There was nothing he could do for her. She was lost just like Junior, just awake.

Suddenly Junior's eyes fluttered open.

"Kris...?"

"Oh Junior..."

A/N Will Junior go back in a coma? Will he fight for his love? Will Kris wake up and when she does what will she say?

Read and Review or this will be it 


	10. Kerry

"Dani...please stop crying and tell me where is Kris!"Junior said getting upset.

"Junior they took her." Dani sobbed

"Where?" Dani just kept crying not able to tell Junior his love was gone again. She didn't know what would happen if she did.

"DAMIT DANI WHERE THE HELL IS KRIS!! TELL ME NOW!!" Junior said getting up ready to strike anything that got in his way. He ran out to the nurse's station. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU STUPID PEOPLE DO WITH KRIS FURILLO??" Junior yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sir, calm down. Now what are you asking?" asked a nurse

"Where did you put Kris...Kris Furillo?" Junior cried out.

"She has been flown to New York were she will be taken to Europe to be with he husband Kerry." the nurse told him.

"WHAT??" Junior was so upset that he was shaking and Matt had to hold him back from jumping the nurse.

"He HUSBAND Kerry called and gave us all the information on her and proved that those two were married. Now if you will excuse me sir I have patients to see." the nurse stormed off.

Junior fell to the ground sobbing. Dani tried to hug him but he pushed her away. "Junior don't do this. Don't push me away the moment you need us the most." Dani sobbed.

"I am sorry Dani I know that you and Matt are trying to be here for me but not now. I need to be alone. Plus how could you do this. Why wouldn't you stop them? I blame you for not stopping them and taking the love of my life away from me!" Junior yelled and walked away.

"Junior...wait don't you dare blame this on me..." Dani shout back. But it was to late he was gone. "Matt how could he do this to us? How could he blame me? Doesn't he know that I tried stopping them"

"I know Dani. He is hurting right now so he is gonna take it out how ever he can. He is gonna blame everyone and everything until he gets Kris back. I feel kinda sorry for Kerry cause you know as soon as Junior gets his hands on him he is going to kill him." Matt said

**_Three weeks later_**

**_Europe_**

Kris still hadn't waken up. She was fine and recovering fastly so the doctors couldn't understand why she wasn't waking up.

"Kris I love you and when you left me I realized that I didn't want to lose you. I can't lose you again Kris. I am sorry for the way I made you come to Europe with me but you know you loved it. I am not letting you go again Kris." Kerry whispered in Kris's ear

**_Back at Raintree_**

Matt and Dani took turns watching Junior but today they both lost track of him. He got out of the house saying he needed to go for a drive. Five hours later they had no idea where he was and he wasn't answering his phone.

"Matt where could he be. You don't think he..." Dani trailed off.

"No, I don't think he would do that. He doesn't even know where she is."

"But it's not that hard to find out. He could've just called the hospital in New York and ask where they sent her." Dani said getting worried.

"He wont do it. Besides what is he going to do if he does find them"

"Matt think about it. What if we were in Juniors shoes. You know you would hunt Kerry down and kill him for trying to take me." Matt had no idea what he should do. Dani was just pacing around the kitchen when the phone rang. Matt jumped up to get it.

"Hello..." Matt answered

"Matt it's Junior. I am at the airport, in Europe. I am bring her home with me Matt. Don't try and talk me out of it, I just wanted you to know that I am fine and will see you soon hopefully as long as I don't get caught." Junior hung up before Matt could replied.

"Matt what's going on?" Dani asked

"That was Junior he is going to Europe to get Kris back. Dani I am really worried I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

**_Europe_**

Kerry was sitting by Kris's bed when he heard the door open. Thinking it was a doctor he looked up...

"Junior...?"


	11. Europe

"Junior...?" Kerry looked up and saw the anger and hate radiate off of Junior. He knew this was going to be trouble but he didn't want to start anything in the hospital, it wasn't right to do in front of Kris. She would be angry if she were to wake up and see them fighting. "Junior we can't do this here."

Junior just sat in the door way not moving or saying a word. A doctor came in and saw the tension in th air.

"I am sorry sir, but if you are going to try anything in here I will have to ask you to leave. I will not have my hosptial disrespected." The doctor commented.

Junior just glared at him. Kerry knew the doctor was right so he walked out first to make sure nothing was going to happen.

"Junior, can I talk to you outside?"

Junior followed him still not talking just followed and glared.

"Junior I know that you don't understand this, I know how much you have loved Kris but there is something she probally hasn't ever told you. She is not in love with you."

That's when Junior struck him right in the face. Kerry stumbled backwards trying to regain his balance. He got up and whipped the blood from his face.

"Junior I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth. Why do you think she left you five years ago and never came back. I never forced her to come with me and I never forced her to stay. She chosed and she never looked happier then when she was here. She loved it here being able to live like she never had at Raintree. She didn't ever love me but it didn't matter she loved Europe and didn't want to leave."

"Then why did she?" Junior asked the first time speaking,

"She wanted to see everyone. She missed Wildfire and Jean and Pablo and even you. When she went back for Matt's and Dani's wedding, your wedding and even when you lost your family she was there..."

"WHAT?? She was there..." Junior asked stunned.

"She never told you? Wow that's a shock. Well anyways Todd would talk to her every week and keep her updated and when she found out about your family being killed she really wanted to be there for you. I guess she knew deep down that you would be more upset if she just showed up at the time you most needed someone. She didn't want to cause you more pain but I don't understand why she hasn't told you."

Junior just walked away to much was on his mind. Kris was there, for all of his good times and bad. She knew about the pain and yet she didn't bother to tell him or try and talk to him. He felt so hurt and betrayed. How could she do this to him how could she see his pain and never try to comfurt him or talk to him or even tell him. Junior slowly walked to Kris's room. He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Kris how could you do this to me. I thought you loved me. Is what Kerry said truth do you really not love me?" Junior sat there in silent for awhile when he heard

"Junior...?" Kris slowly opened her eyes.

"Kris thank god you woke up. It's about time."

"Junior where am I? What happened?" Kris asked confused and not knowing what had happened this past month. Junior didn't know if he had the heart to tell her what happened. He knew that he could not ask her about what Kerry had said, not while she was just waking up. He would save that for later.

"Kris you are in a hospital in France. You have been here a month. Kerry took you a week after you accident. Do you remember anything that had happened?" Junior asked

"No all I remember is that we where talking in the meadow and then I feel asleep cause I had so much on my mind that I just laid down to gaze at the stars. I guess I just feel asleep." Kris started to cry "Junior what happened? Why am I back in France? I don't want to be here."

"Kerry found out what happened and he took you away."

"Why didn't you try and stop him?" Kris asked confused. She didn't know that he too went into a coma after he found out about her.

"I couldn't Kris. It's complected. I don't want to over work you right now. We have a lot to talk about once you are up to it."

"Junior don't give me that crap. I have missed over a month of my life and you don't even want to tell me why? That's a bunch of crap. I am sorry Junior but I am gonna have to ask you to leave I can't look at you right this moment." Kris said crying like she had never cried before. How could he do this to her. Did he not love her any more how could he let Kerry take her away and not try and stop him? Did he not know why she came back could he not understand how much she loved him and wanted to be with him. Ever since that first time at Raintree she saw him.

"Kris..." Junior walked out the door and it felt like maybe out of Kris's life for good. Oh what was she going to do? She just felt like she could just go back to sleep and never wake up. There was no point if Junior didn't want him.

"Kris we need to talk"

"What are you doing here. I told you I never wanted to talk to you again." Kris said to the mystery person.

**_Back at Raintree_**

It had been two weeks and they hadn't heard anything from Junior. Dani was getting worried and couldn't sleep at night. When she did sleep she had nightmares of Junior getting hurt by Kerry or even worse...Kris.

"Dani, I am sure Junior is doing fine." Matt said one day.

"I know Matt, but I just hate the waiting and not knowing."

"Dani, Matt..." Junior said

"Oh Junior I am so glad you are home." Dani yelled with glee when Junior walked in the door.

"Dani I really need to talk to you guys."

"Sure what ever it is we are here to listen." Matt said.

"It's Kris..." Junior started before crying.

"O no Junior what is it? Is she okay? Where is she?" Dani started to sob

"No she is fine, Dani. I just don't think..." Junior said couldn't continue.

"What Junior. Please tell me. I can't stand seeing you hurt. What is it?"

"I don't think Kris loves me..." Junior started to cry while Matt and Dani just looked at each other not know what to say or do.

"Junior I don't think that right. How could she not love you. What would make you say such a thing. Don't tell me that you believe anything Kerry would tell you..it was him wasn't it...I am gonna kill him" Matt said with a roar.

"No, no it's not that...it's just that when she woke up I saw something in her eyes I had never seen before."

"What what did you see?" Dani asked now confused.

"Kerry" was all Junior got out before they all heard a knock on the door. Matt went to go answer

"What the hell do you want?" was all they could hear from the kitchen

"I need to talk to you all"

"What could you possible say Kerry. You have done enough to this family," Matt screamed

"It's about Kris." Kerry said


	12. Truth

**_Last Chapter:_**

"It's about Kris." Kerry said, "I lied to you Junior. Kris does love you, always has always will. When I took her away 5 years ago, it wasn't because I wanted her to have my kid but because she lost yours."

"Wh-what are you saying? Kris was..." Junior couldn't find the words.

"You remember that time you guys were locked in the barn and I found you. The night of the storm?"

"Yeah what does that have to do about anything?" Junior asked

"Well that was the night she was gonna tell you she was pregnant. Then when I showed up and hauled her away she got mad. She went out for a run and I guess something happened. She lost the baby. She was so broken up about it. Every time she looked at you she thought about the tragedy she carried. She couldn't do it so when I told her to come to Europe with me she knew she had to do it. She couldn't think about hurting you so she did the best thing for you and herself. She left. When she found out Dani and Matt were getting married she flew back. She was going to tell you everything. But something stopped her she never even spoke to any of you except Todd. What stopped her that night from talking to you Junior?"

**_Flashback_**

"Hey congrats on finally getting married." Junior said

"Oh thanks brother. I am so happy. I see you are happy too with Laura...when are you going to ask her to marry you?" Matt asked

When I am sure Kris is not coming back.Junior thought to himself, "I don't know man soon!"

**_End Flashback_**

I screwed it up. She was there and she was coming back and to think I had that thought for a reason. "I don't know Kerry, I don't know why she didn't talk to me." Junior slowly turned to leave

"Junior wait...Kris is here. She is at the hospital getting physical therapy. Go! Go to her and stop worrying if she loves you and just let her know how she feels. I know it will be the same way for her." Kerry called out to Junior.

**_At the Hospital_**

"Kris you are doing a great job. You should be done here by next week." a nurse commented.

"Thanks. I just really want to get out of here and back home where I belong."

"Kris..." Kris looked up to see Junior standing in the door way. "Can we talk?" he asked

"Yes when I am done here will you meet me at Ray's?"

"No, I will wait till you are done." Junior replied

"Okay." Kris finished her therapy and the hopped in Juniors car to go to Ray's. They drove in silence. She had no idea what he wanted nor did she know how he knew where she was. Kerry was the only one to ...Kerry.

"Junior I have something very important to tell you. I have been hiding it for 5 years now and it's time I tell you." Kris started to say.

"Kris wait I already..." Kris cut him off

"No Junior let me tell you, this will probably be the only time I will ever be able to tell you so just listen."

"Okay"

"Before I left I found out I was with child. Your child to be exact. I was so happy I couldn't wait to tell you. I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." at this point they both started getting teary eyed."Then one day when I went out for a run, I was really upset and hurt. I tried telling you the good news but before I could Kerry whisked me away. I fell over a rock in the middle of the path. I lost the baby later that night. I couldn't tell you the horrible truth. Every time I wanted to, I would see how happy you were and I thought to myself 'If I tell him I will crush him, he will blame me and hate me for the rest of my life'"

"Kris I would never..."

"Junior you don't know that. I am sorry I kept this secret from you so long. But when Kerry offered me that trip I knew I had to take it. When I came back for Matt and Dani's wedding I was going to tell you why I left but I saw you..." Kris started crying really hard.

"Kris I am so so sorry. Sorry I didn't wait for you sorry I let you believe that you couldn't come to me after you lost that baby...our baby. Sorry I didn't try and stop you or go after you. I LOVE YOU always have and always will." Junior grabbed Kris in a hug.

"Did you know that Laura and I named our son Chris...?"

**_Flashback_**

"Junior I thank you so much for giving me a son. I love him so much. So I want to do something for you. I named him Chris." Laura said

"Oh, Laura you didn't have to do that. I would have loved him with any name." Junior choked back the tears.

"I know but you didn't have to have a child with me. This way there is always going to be a Chris in you life."

"Oh, Laura I am so sorry to have you think that I needed a Kris in my life."

"I know but I wanted this. Junior I know that I will never hold a candle next to her but I still love you and I want you happy."

"I am happy Laura, I am happy."

**_End Flashback_**

"Oh Junior I am so sorry for you family. I don't know if you know or not, but I was there for their funeral. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to cause you more pain."

"I know Kris. Kerry told me. But I think deep down I always knew you were there. And I thank you for that. I am glad you were I am sorry I never tried to talk to you."

"Junior, I am sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't want you to think I was only showing up because you were now alone again."

"Kris I would never had thought that. I am sort of glad you didn't show up cause I think deep down maybe I would have said somethings that I would have regretted. But you are here now and all I want to say is I love you. I have loved you since the first moment I locked eyes with you. I will never love anyone as much as you. Even if we never end up together I will never stop."

They arrived at Ray's yet both of them just couldn't get out of the car.

"Junior..." Kris started but didn't finish for the fact that Junior pulled her in for the most wonderful kiss she had ever had, even for them. She felt it all the way down to her toes. It sent a shiver down her back.

"Kris, don't ever leave me again." Junior whispered in her eye.

"I don't think I could" Kris smiled. They ended up driving back to Juniors house and spending the rest of the day in his room. When they finally did come out they realized it was almost sunrise.

"Want to sit with me and watch the sunrise?" Junior asked. They sat and watched the sunrise while Kris thought to herself 'this is the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen, even better the Europe'

"What are you smiling at?" Junior asked

"Just thinking how hungry I am and wondering what I am gonna have to do to get you to cook for me."

"Oh, I think I know exactly what you will have to do" Junior said with a sly smile on his face.

**_Later that morning_**

"Junior I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you stop Kerry from taking me back to Europe while I was in the hospital?"

Junior just sat there wondering where to beginning...

**_A/N Well folks I hope you liked the story. I think this is where I am going to leave it unless you want me...Review and tell me what you think...thank you!_**


	13. Note of thanks

A/N

So I was thinking about ending this story but I have gotten a few reviews saying that I shouldn't end my story...So I am going to keep it going. So thank you for all that you want all this stor to keep going! THANK YOU!! 


	14. Why

**_A/N: Sorry guys it took me so long to update...my grandpa was in the hospital...found out he has cancer. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Last Chapter_**

Later that morning

"Junior I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you stop Kerry from taking me back to Europe while I was in the hospital?"

Junior just sat there wondering where to beginning...

Waking up to see that Kris was gone and might never come back killed Junior every day. Having to be in that hospital room knowing that she was in a coma and not surrounded by those she loved really tore him up. Having to talk to her about it now was even harder. How was he going to explain that he too was in a coma and that losing her all over again he just couldn't take?

"Kris I wanted to stop Kerry but I couldn't" Junior started.

"Why not Junior? I don't understand. You love me but you didn't stop Kerry from taking me far away from you again? I understand the first time but now..." Kris started to cry.

"It was not like that Kris. I would have stopped Kerry. I would do anything to keep you here. But when I went to the hospital and they told me that you were in a coma...I don't know what happened. The news of maybe losing you made me fall into a coma."

"WHAT??" Kris asked confused,

"Ya, I don't know why but the doctors say that after I found out my brain just shut down. Like it knew that if I stayed awake it would cause me more damage so it just shut down and then my body just shut down. They said that right after you left though I woke up. When I woke up and found you gone, I was going to kill someone. They had to sedate me and put me in restraints. I would have done anything to get you back. So when I got out I spent some time with Dani and Matt so I could find out right were you were going. When I did that's when I flew out to you."

'Oh Junior...I love you so much. I am so sorry that I left you and I am so sorry I never told you the truth. I thought that if I did you would hate me and blame me...like it was some how my fault I lost the baby," Kris sobbed in Junior's arms.

"Kris I would never. I love you so much, it was never you fault. You didn't know that if you went on a run that day that you were going to trip and fall and then later lose the baby. You did nothing wrong. You were trying to clear you head it was an accident."

"I know but maybe if I had told you that night then I would have never left with Kerry and I would never have gotten mad and I never would have went for a run that night..."

"Kris life is not about never...I don't want you to ever use that word again. So you tripped. I am sure it was hard but I don't blame you or Kerry. I am just glad that we are together now and we will be together forever. Kris I want you to be with me forever."

Kris starts to cry harder..."OH Junior I have wanted to hear those words from you since I first came to Raintree."

"Kris...Will you marry me?" Junior pulls out a big beautiful ring that he had bought for her 5 years ago.

"Yes of course I will marry you Junior, nothing would make me happier!" Kris grabbed Junior in a hug and passionately kissed him. They had a little morning fun before going over to Matt and Dani's to share the great news.

**_Later that night_**

While lying awake in his room, Matt thought back to his talk with Wildfire the night that Kris had come back. No one knew how Matt really felt. Ever since Kris's return Matt has been different. He doesn't talk as much or play with his son as much, just kinda quite back in his own little shell. Dani had even started to notice, she didn't say anything at first but now that it was getting worse and effecting lil Matt she was getting worried. What could be going through his head.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Junior, I don't want a big wedding, I want something were it's just me, you, Jean, Pablo, Matt, Dani, lil Matt, and Todd, and your dad if he wants to come."

"Kris we will have what ever kind of wedding you want. I don't think my dad will be up to it though. I mean he is still kinda...well my dad."

"I know but he is you dad and he should be there to see his only son get married even if it's not to someone he really likes."

"Well I will talk to him and see what he says but don't hold you breath on it." Junior smiled.

While Junior slept Kris couldn't help but think back to that night she first came home and after dinner. Falling asleep in Wildfire's stall and over hearing Matt talk about how much he still loved her. She hoped that it wouldn't ruin anything especially hers and Dani's relationship. She was hoping that he was just surprised to see her and that is was just shock that made him say it. Just then her phone vibrated, she looked at the new message making sure that she didn't wake up Junior.

"We need to talk...come outside I am in the barn" the text message read from Matt. Now what could Matt want at 2 in the morning? Kris thought to herself. So she got a sweater and her shoes and went to find out.

"Matt what are you doing here? And couldn't this had waited tell morning, not have to drag me out of bed?" Kris asked a little upset

"I know I know. But I have been up all night fighting this...Kris I still love you!"


	15. Flashback

**_A/N: Sorry guys it's taking so long. I have been at the hospital with all my family as much as I can be so ya. Thank you all so much for hanging in there with me I really appreciate it all! I thank all of you so much for your reviews. I hope you are enjoying! So let's get going!_**

"Matt what are you doing here? And couldn't this had waited tell morning, not have to drag me out of bed?" Kris asked a little upset

"I know I know. But I have been up all night fighting this...Kris I still love you!" Kris was so shocked that she couldn't say anything for a moment. Everything went running through her mind. What was all of this about? She knew she had heard him talking to Wildfire but she thought that he was just shocked in the moment nothing for real. But here he was trying to tell her he loved her and in an instant her whole world just turned upside down.

"Matt I think you need to leave. Go get so sleep cause what you are telling me right now does not sound like you. You have a beautiful wife who is my best friend and you have a wonderful son. What do you think you are doing? Do you think I am going to confess that I love you and want you to leave your family so we can run off together? I love Junior, always have always will and I am going to marry him and start a family with him because that is what I want. Not you!" Kris stormed back in the house. She didn't care if Junior woke up in fact she hoped he did so she could talk to him. She had alot to talk to him about and right now was better then waiting and making him mad that she didn't tell him right away.

"Junior..Junior" Kris lightly shook him, " Junior wake up right now it's important!" Junior shoot up.

"What? What is so important that it couldn't wait?" Junior was not an morning person.

"Junior Matt just came over and confessed that he loved me..That he wanted me to go with him away."

"WHAT?? Kris you aren't making any sense. Matt is married to my sister and has a son who he loves very much. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Junior chuckled.

"NO! Junior listen to me. Matt thinks that deep down I love him and want to be with him. He thinks deep down that I will leave you and go be with him. I told him that ther is no way I would leave you or let him hurt Dani and his son."

"Well that's good. I don't know what possessed him him to think that you would leave me and let him hurt his family. I think that maybe after not seeing you for 5 years he would think something like this. I am so confused as to why he would do it. It doesn't sound like him. I think I will talk to him in the morning and see if he is doing alright. Right now let's just go back to sleep." Kris crawled into Juniors arms She could tell that he fell asleep but she just couldn't to much was going through her mind at that moment. Slowly her eyelids fell heavy and she fell asleep just as the sun was slowly coming up.

**_Next day_**

"Matt hey man can I talk to you a moment?" Junior ran up to Matt

Matt knew that this was going to happen but still he just didn't want to have to deal with it at the moment."Yeas sure but lets go for a ride and talk. I don't think I want Dani to hear what you are about to say to me."

"Ya sure what ever Matt I understand." Junior strolled into the barn with Matt and the saddled up two horses and went off.They rode in silence for a long time before either would say a word. Finally Junior made the first move.

"Matt...what was going through your mind last night? I mean you had to know that Kris would tell me and you know that I will never let her go again!" Junior said getting a little upset.

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking. I mean I was living a good life, then she walked in my house 5 years after last seeing her and I don't know all my old feelings just slammed back into me and I lost all common seance. I know that she would never leave you and I know that she would never hurt Dani or let me hurt Dani. I was a little drunk last night and hearing that you two were going to get married...it just pushed me over the edge and I had to clear the air otherwise I would have gone crazy. I do still lave Kris always will but it's not the same love you two share."

"Matt you are my brother and I love you very much and I will never let anything happen to my sister so when Kris talked to me last night it got me really angry I knew I had to talk to you and I am glad I did. I will not sit by and let anything happen to my family again. After all that I have lost it is like I have to hold onto Kris more then ever. I can't let anything happen to her. I already lost way to much. I can't go through that again!" Junior started to think back to that awful night where he wish he was the one to have died that night not his wife and son.

**_Flashback_**

Junior had just finished he's last meeting for the day and looked at the clock. He didn't realize it had run so late. It was nearly 10pm, Laura was going to kill him for not calling and letting her know what was going on. Just then his cell phone rang. Thinking it was Laura he answered.

"Hey babe sorry I am late my meeting ran longer then what I though it was going..."

"Is this Mr. Ken Davis Jr?" asked an unidentified man.

"UM...yes this is can I ask who this is and why you are calling me so late?" Junior asked getting confused.

"This is special agent Michael Cook. I am calling you about your wife Laura Davis and son Chris Davis."

Junior started to sweat. What was this about every possible case went running through his mind. "What is wrong Mr. Cook? Is my family okay why are you calling. Can I talk to Laura?"

"Mr. Davis I am sorry but you family has been in an accident. Can you please come down to the hospital so we can talk some more?"

"Yes, yes I will be right there." Junior ran to his car. He had so many things running through his mind. What the hell happened and were his family alright? Just then he started to cry. He couldn't do this alone. This was a moment he wish he has Kris to lean onto. He couldn't believe she had been gone for only 2 years it felt like a lot longer then that. Just then he pulled up to the hospital parked his car and ran to find the special agent.

"Are you Mr. Davis?" Some one asked as soon as Junior walked into the doors. Junior looked at him. It must be Mr. Cook. I very tall lean man. With a somber look on his face. this wasn't going to be good.

"Yes, I am Junior" Junior started to get tears in his eyes but he refused to cry in front of some one he didn't know.

"Mr. Davis, I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but you family was in a horrible accident. They went out for a little walk around 7pm and while walking down the road a drunk drive came hit them both. I will not go into all the details of what happened to them but I am sorry both of them jut died 20 mins ago." Junior couldn't hear what he was saying any more he took of running screaming Laura and Chris's name. Trying to find them, get to them. Hoping that maybe if he just saw them they would wake up and be all better. What the hell is going on? Why my family? Why me lord. Junior started getting mad. Just then he saw them lying on beds getting ready to be taken down to the morgue. He ran up to the smallest form.

"Oh Chris why wasn't I home. We could have played catch or played video games instead of going for a walk. It's all my fault." Junior started to sob over his sons lifeless body. Then he walked up to Laura.

"Laura I am so sorry I wasn't home when I was suppose to be. I should have come home, then we could have done something together and you guys would have never been open that walk and you would still be here with me. It's all my fault."

**_End Flashback_**

Junior hated that night. It was all his fault if he had been home he would have stopped them and they would still be alive. WHy did he have to stay at that dumb meeting. His son had even ask him to come home early to help with a school project.

"Junior...hey man what are you thinking about?" Matt jerked Junior out of the past.

"Oh...nothing man. I am just going to go home. I am rally tired. I will talk to you later." Junior got in his car and went home.

"Kris..." Junior shouted when he walked in the door.

"Yea Junior in the kitchen," Kris replied. Junior walked up to her and gave her a hug. He held on for awhile.

"What was that for?" Kris asked

"I love you Kris and I can't wait tell we are together forever! Kris I need to ask you something"

"Shoot what is it?"

"Have you ever known what happened to my family?"

"Um...no not really just that they were killed" Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just think it's time I share with you all about them not just their deaths but their life's too." So Junior started to tell Kris all about his past 5 years.


	16. Anniversary

_**A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to update. It's been really busy getting ready to start my senior year in college! I have written the next couple chapters so it won't take so long to update. I want to thank all those who have reviewed I really appreciate it! So here we go!**_

_**Last chapter:**_

"Nothing. I just think it's time I share with you all about them not just their deaths but their liefs too." So Junior started to tell Kris all about his past 5 years.

When Junior was done telling Kris about his life and the life he had had these past 5 years, Kris couldn't help but cry. For all the pain she had caused him and for the wife and son that he lost on a horrific night. She didn't know what to say so she just held him until he fell asleep. She got up and decided that she needed to do something for Junior make him feel better. His wife and his anniversary was next week and she knew that even though she was back, Laura did hold something special in his life even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Dani, I know that Junior's wedding anniversry is coming up next week. What does Junior normally do?"

"Oh Kris. Junior just goes to the country club and sits at the same table that he first meet her at and orders the same thing. They have been doing it since they have know each other and this is his first year alone. I don't know how he is going to deal with it. But if I where you I wouldn't really think anything into it. Let him deal with it his own way. You don't want to upset him when it comes to his family, he has been through to much to soon. With losing you then his family. Just let him handle it however he wants. Please not just cause I am asking but because I know you care for him and don't want him upset."

Kris walked away trying to piece together everything that Dani had just said to her. She had gotten a little shocked at how Dani had respond to her. She figured she would help her plan something for Junior but instead told her to leave it alone. She knew deep down she couldn't leave it alone. There was something she had to do and she knew just were to go.

**_Back at Davis farms_**

**_"_JUNIOR!"**

Junior got out of bed not realizing that he had falling asleep. What the hell had happened? He got up and looked for Kris when he heard it again.

**_"JUNIOR!"_**

What the hell who was yelling his name? And where the hell was Kris?

"**_JUNIOR! Dammit_** I am not going to look all over this house for you, just come out now and I won't have to hurt you!"

Junior walked in the living room and was shocked to see

**_Later that night_**

"So where did you go after I feel asleep? I woke up and you were gone. I mean no note nothing I was worried." Junior asked Kris as they were getting ready for bed. As Kris was undoing her hair Junior walked up from behind her and took the comb from her hand and started combing her hair for her. She loved when he did this for her, it really relaxed her. She leaned back against him and answered his question. "I went to see Dani, then I had to go visit an old friend, well not and old friend more like someone that I needed to thank for doing something for me."

"Oh really? And what kind of thanks do I get for taken care of you?" Junior asked with a sly grin on his face. Just then Kris turned around and looked Junior in his beautiful brown eyes. She slowly raised her hands and grabbed his face. She looked deep in his eyes.

"Junior I love you very very much, and you know I would do anything for you."

"Yea so how about you do a little something for me right now."

"Well maybe I will, maybe I won't" Kris replied with a shy smile as she made her way to the bed. Junior slowly made his way to the bed when he caught a slight flicker in Kris's eyes. He blinked and when he looked again it was gone. At first he thought maybe he imagined it but he knew deep down he knew there was something on her mind.

"Kris what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing is wrong. I thought you were coming to bed." Kris reached for Juniors arms. He leaned back and she knew deep down he saw the moment that she was a little hesitant about sleeping with him. Why did she have to think about Laura at that moment when she was about to have sex with Junior? She cursed herself, but she knew deep down why she did it. She didn't like the fact that Junior had a family without her but he also hated that she felt like that. She knew that Junior should move on but she couldn't help feel hurt. Just then she shook her head and cursed herself for feeling jealous over Laura and Junior especially since Junior had lost them.

"Junior I am so sorry. I was just thinking about Laura." Kris saw the moment of hurt cross his eyes. She knew she shouldn't have brought Laura up, not now, not right before their anniversary. She had no right to talk with him about it. It was his life and she needed to stop feeling like this.

"Kris, I really am not in the mood to talk about this right now. PLEASE."

"Junior I understand, I didn't mean to bring it up. It's just I have been thinking about it ever since you talked about your family the other night. It just made me think of what we could have..." Kris trailed off.

"KRIS! Dammit I don't want to talk about this right now okay." Junior stormed out of the room with a hurt look on his face. Kris wanted to run after him, but she knew deep down she couldn't do it. He would only with draw even more if she came after him.

Junior walked to the barn. He didn't know what he was doing but he had the need to get on a horse and just ride off. It was really late and dark so he knew there would be no riding tonight. So instead he jumped in his car and speed away. Not knowing were he was going he just drove and drove and when he finally came to a stop he realized where he was. Laura.

**_Back at Davis Farms_**

Kris looked out the window wondering where Junior was. He had left over two hours ago. She knew she had hurt him, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to tell him how she felt about it. Ever since he told her about his years without her. It hurt at first to know that he had a love for someone else and also have a child with that person. Yet she didn't know deep down the true relationship that Junior and Laura had.

Kris was pacing in front of the window when her cellphone rang. Thinking it was Junior she ran over and picked it up as fast as she could.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Kris Furillo?" a deep male voice asked.

"Um yes this is. May I ask who is calling?" Kris mind went to Junior. Oh no what if he was hurt and something happened. The last memory she would have was of him walking out. Her mind was racing that she forgot to listen to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" The voice asked

"Yes, yes I am sorry I am here. I was just thinking. Is there something wrong? Is Junior in the hospital? What's going on?" Kris started talking fast.

"Um Ma'am, slow down. I don't know a Junior, I am calling on behalf of your husband. Mr. Kerry. He is in the hospital there has been a really bad..."

Kris dropped the phone and grabbed her knees to her chest. As much as she loved Junior and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him she still cared for Kerry. She knew that she was going to have to go. Without Junior, this was something she would have to do on her own.

Junior finally pulled up to his house, and finally realized how late, well early he was. He hoped that Kris wasn't to mad at him for storming out and being out all night. He opened the front door and made his way to the bedroom being as quite as he could be as to not wake up Kris. But when he opened the door Kris was no where to be found. He went to the bathroom thinking she would be there when he saw the letter taped to the mirror.

_Junior_

_ I am so sorry I didn't not do this in person or even over the phone, but when I got the phone call I couldn't do anything but hurry up and get going. I am going back to Europe. Now before you think I am running away from you I am not. Kerry has been in a bad accident, and the hospital still thinks we are married so they called me and told me what happened. He doesn't have any family so I am going to go and stay with him and make sure he is going to be alright. I will be back as soon as I can. I love you and I hope you don't think anything when you are reading this. I am not running from you, far from it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Take care and I will be back soon._

_Kris_

Junior dropped to the floor. Why did this keep happening?


	17. Gone

**_A/N: I am not going to ruin the surprise I have going in this chapter but I know that after you read this you might hate me...so I just want you all to know I love Kunior and will never let them split but if they don't fight then this story gets boring and I lose all my loyal readers so without any more...here we go!_**

**_Two weeks later_**

When Kris came back to the states she knew she could not face Junior at the momeant so she went to Raintree to talk to Todd and find out where his mom and Pablo moved too. He told her it was right down the road so she went for a ride on Wildfire to go see them.

"Kris! What a lovely suprise seeing you here. Where is Junior?" Jean ran up to greet Kris after seeing her ride up. Pablo came walking out of the barn. After hearing Juniors name Kris burst into tears.

"Oh Jean I don't know what to do anymore. I think Junior hates me. See two weeks ago I got a phone call saying Kerry was in the hospital and they thought I was married to him so they called me. I went cause I knew he had no other family. Then when he past away I had to make all the arraignments for his burial. It's just so hard. I mean I tried talking to Junior but every time I picked up the phone I just couldn't dial the phone. What could I have said to make him understand why I left." Kris was crying uncontrollably.

"Oh Kris I am sure is Junior loves you there is know way that he could not understand why you left. I mean ya it might have seemed like you where leaving like last time, but if he truly loved you he will understand why you had to go and why you didn't call." Jean said trying to comfort her. Pablo had head all and was a little upset with Junior. When he went to Juniors house the other week he knew Junior loved Kris that was the whole point in him coming over there. He had to make sure Junior understood where he was coming from. Pablo was like Kris's dad. He needed to look out for her.

"Kris lets go inside. I made my famous choloate chip cookies."

Meanwhile over at Davis Farms Junior was having a hard time getting out of bed each day. Since Kris left Junior had gone to hell. He didn't eat or sleep. Afraid that she would never come back. After losing her once, he knew he couldn't go through it again. He didn't know how much longer he was going to put up with this but he was really sliding on thin ice. He got up for he knew it was time to get back to life even if it meant no Kris. He went to the barn, he had to talk to his dad.

"Hey dad. I am going to go away for awhile and I don't know when I will be back."

"Junior, you can't keep running off when ever you feel like it, you need to start taking care of business and getting ready to take over this company." He dad said getting upset.

"I know and I will as soon as I come back, but right now I need some time. Not long just some time." With that Junior headed back to the house to get his stuff packed. He knew where he was going just didn't know how long he would be there. He had something to take care of. But first he needed to give a letter to Todd. For Todd was the only one he knew who knew how to get it to Kris.

**_Raintree_**

"Hey Junior what you doing here? If you are looking for Matt he and Dani took off to go shopping." Todd came down the stairs after he heard the door open.

"No, actually I was looking for you. I have a letter that I need to get to Kris but I don't know where she is staying at in Europe."

"She is not in Europe. She came back today and she is over with my mom and Pablo visiting. She should be back soon. We are going to dinner together. Want to join?"

"Um mm. no but thanks. Just make sure she reads this. I am going to take off I guess I will see you later." With that Junior left not know when he would see anyone again. He had one more stop before the airport.

Meanwhile Kris was on her way back to Raintree when she saw Juniors car leaving the driveway.

'I wonder why he was here. Maybe looking for me' she thought.

"Hey Todd, was that Junior I just saw leaving?"

"Um yup. He said he had some where he had to go. But he dropped this letter off. I asked him if he wanted to join us for dinner but he didn't want to." Todd handed her the letter and walked back to the kitchen to call Matt to see if he and Dani wanted to meet up for dinner.

Kris was just staring at the letter. She knew she should open it, but she decided that she would wait tell after dinner. She didn't want to be thinking about him and ruin a good dinner.

**_Dinner_**

"So Kris I am so glad you are finally home, I am so sorry to hear about Kerry. That's so sad they way he died. At least you where there with him so he didn't die alone." Matt said.

"Yea I am glad I was there. It was really hard seeing him go, but it was better then him being in pain. The doctors said if he did wake up he would have been in so much pain from the burns and that he would never walk again."

"That would be really hard for anyone to go through. But I am glad like I said that you were there with him." Dani said.

They continued eating in silence the rest of the meal. Kris didn't really feel like being there anymore. She started thinking of the letter that Junior left for her. She wondered what was going through his mind. Was he mad that she never called or that she didn't even let him know that she was back in town how much pain was he in? Just then Kris got up and ran out of the restaurant. She couldn't be there anymore surrounded by those she loved. She didn't think she deserved it right then. She had wrong the only person that mattered. She had to find him. Hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her for not calling or even writing. She got in her car and broke every speed limit all the way to Juniors door. She ran up and started pounding on the front door. It seemed like forever before someone finally opened the door.

"Kris? What are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"Where is Junior? I need to talk to him!"

"Kris I am sorry to have to inform you this but Junior to off. He went to New York. I don't know when he will be back.." Ken didn't get to finish his sentence as Kris had taken off in her car. How could Junior do this to her without telling her. He didn't even say bye to her before he left. He didn't care. Just then she remembered the letter. She had to get back and find out what it said. She knew this was the only way she was going to be able to find anything out. She got back to Raintree and ran to the kitchen. She found the letter. Was getting ready to open it, when she had a strange feeling telling her to go to the meadow before reading it. The only place she really felt connected to Junior.

Finally looking up to the sky at all the stars she slowly opened the letter. After reading it all she could do was sit there and cry. Cry for all the pain she had been going through, crying for Junior and he lose and crying and crying for losing Kerry. It just wasn't fair all those she loved seemed to get hurt when ever she came to there lives. If she had never run off with Kerry then come back, then Kerry would not have died from his accident trying to come back to her. If she had never left Junior, he would never have had a family that would die from a drunk driver. They would have a family. If she had never even came to Raintree no one would have ever gotten hurt by her. Matt would never been hurt by her for loving her and Junior and Matt wouldn't have lost their friendship over her.

Todd went out searching for Kris. He had seen he walking towards the meadow a few hours ago, and when she had not returned he knew he needed to find out where she was. So he started looking. About 20 mins later he found her lying in the grass asleep, but he saw the tear staind face and knew she was upset. Not wanting to wake her, he sat down next to her. Looking up at the sky. He looked back down at her and that is when he noticed the letter lying next to her. Picking it up he started to read

_Kris_

_I love you so so so much. When we had that fight to weeks ago and I came home to find you gone I cried. I couldn't get myself out of bed. I hope you are enjoying Europe. I don't know when you will be home but if you get home before I do know that I love you and that I am not running away from you. I am going to New York to visit with Laura's dad. I have not seen him since that day, but I just need to talk to him. I love you always will. He knows that and so did Laura when we were married. She never tried to win my heart she knew you held it and will always hold it. But for now I am here not sure how long not sure if I will be back. But know I love you. I don't know if I can ask for you to wait for me. I know that I tried when you left and I did not do a very good job. So I am asking for you to let me go and to move on. Start a family like I did. Marry Kerry if that's what you want. Just know I still love you always will, but I can not marry you. Take care and open your heart to Kerry._

_Love always and forever,  
Junior_

"Todd...?"


	18. Forgive

**_A/N:I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update...my grandpa passed away and all my family was here so it's been really crazy time. So I don't know if this story is confusing or what so I am going to clear a couple things up...Kris went back to Europe to be with Kerry because he had no family plus the hospital called her because when she got in her accident Kerry told them that they were married...Junior left because he thought that he was moving onto Kris to soon after Laura had died so he wanted to go talk to Laura's dad. Don't worry I love Kris and Junior together and they will be together they both love each other but with Kris running off 5 years ago Junior started over...he never truly loved Laura the way he loved Kris and Laura knew that and the reason he had a kid with her was cuz she really wanted a kid and he figured it was the least he could do for her since he didn't love her. So enough of that...here we go._**

Todd didn't know what to say...he knew he shouldn't have read the letter but then again he was glad he did. He knew Junior didn't want to run away from Kris, but with so much that has been happening lately he didn't blame him for running off. He didn't know that Kris was back and that Kerry had passed away. Kris had a big heart and took care of the ones she cared about. So when Kerry was hurt and alone Todd didn't blame her for going to him. He knew deep down that it didn't mean anything and that she was just helping a friend the way Kerry helped her 5 years ago.

"Todd? Did you read my letter?" Kris asked now fully awake.

"Yes Kris, and I am not sorry I did it. You need to go to him and tell him what happened and to get him back. He has not been the same since you left 5 years ago and he thinks that you keep leaving him for Kerry so until you go and explain yourself to him he will never fully trust you with his heart."

"Todd I know that but I just don't want to keep explaining myself to him. I have done all I can to show him that I love him and want to be with him. Plus I am not the one that said I didn't want to marry him. He told me, and through a letter which is worse. He couldn't even tell me face to face."

"KRIS! Dammit you need to stop blaming every one else and take action. You have been sitting here blaming Junior, he can't stop you from feeling what you feel for him! If you love him you need to show him that." Todd said getting a little frustrated with Kris.

"Todd I can't do it..."

"NO! Kris it's worse...you won't." Todd stormed off. He didn't mean to blow up at Kris but he had seen Junior these past 5 years while she was away and knew how much Junior was hurting. And for Kris to come back and then leave again he was getting tired of it. Kris needed to fight for what she loved. And he was no longer going to help her get what she wanted...this was something she had to do on her own no help from anyone.

Kris sat there. She couldn't believe Todd had gotten so mean with her. She didn't understand why he wouldn't help her and blamed her for everything that was happening. She got up and walked to Wildfire's stall.

"Hey boy. At least you can't blow up at me like everyone else around here." Kris said gently stroking his nose. But Wildfire too seemed to be mad at her because he walked to the other end of the stall away from her so she couldn't touch him and faced away so she was stuck staring at his butt.

"Man what is with everyone around here? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" Screamed Kris.

"Kris..?" Dani stepped in the barn.

"Sorry Dani if I woke you, I am just so tired and it seems everyone around here hates me."

"Kris we don't hate you. We want you to understand after 5 years no one is the same as when you were here. I mean Junior lost his family he has been through so much, and then you show back up and then when everything is looking to go good you up and leave and go back to Kerry. So you got to understand how every one feels we don't know whats going on in your head when you just up and leave and leave a note for Junior to find saying you are going back to Kerry."

"Dani I know it's not that it's just that Kerry got hurt and the hosptial throught that we were married and..."

"Kris you don't need to explain to me, you need to talk to Junior." Dani said interrupting her. Slowly Dani turned and walked away. She knew that if she and everyone else gave Kris the cold shoulder Kris would get the hint finally and just go and talk to Junior which is what she needed to do.

Kris felt so alone...everyone had seemed to turn their backs on her and made it seem like they just didn't want her let alone have her and Junior together. 'Well you know what, I don't care what they want I love Junior and I am going to get him back no matter what they say or think. There was just one thing to do now.

"Hey can you get me a flight to New York for tonight?"

"Good, I will be there in an 20 mins." Kris hung up her phone. She had some packing to do she had Junior to win back and she knew just what she was going to have to do to do that exact thing.

**_Meanwhile in New York_**

"So you see sir I really love Kris and want to be with her but I don't know what to do with this whole situation. I mean I just lost my family and they meant everything to me but I have love Kris for so long. I just don't know what to do. I hope you are not mad at me for loving someone after we both lost you daughter and you lost you grand child and me my son."

"Junior you could never think that I would hate you for loving someone. I always knew that Laura was not your first choice just like she did. If you were the one to have passed away I would not stop her from trying to move on. It was a very difficult time for all of us and you ever worse but I know you loved them deep down I know it. But they are gone and never coming back and I know she would not want you to pass up this momeant to love again. Especially the one that got away."

"Thank you sir. This means so much to me. But I don't really know if there is going to be an us. I mean before I came here everythig was fine but we had a fight and the next thing I know she is leaving me again to go back to Europe. Cause Kerry got hurt and what ever so I left I couldn't sit and wait to see who she was going to choose again."

"Junior are you sure you know all the details as to why Kris left?

"What is there to know? She left me cause some hospital called saying Kerry got hurt and instead of tell them to fuck off she ran to be at he side and she couldn't even tell me face to face...she wrote me a note." Junior was getting upset.

"Junior...how did you tell Kris about you leaving and not being with her?"

"I wrote a letter..." Junior felt really dumb right now. He had gone and done the same thing she did to him.

"I think you need to go back and tell her how you feel and get everything on the table and this time listen" Just then there was on knock on the door. Junior got up to go see who it was.

"Kris what are you doing here?" Junior asked shocked. Kris was the last person he ever expected to be here.

"Well I came back to fight for what I mean who I love."

"Well I will leave you two alone. Junior remember what I said to you and Kris it was finally nice to meet you. But I would really like to meet and talk with you so give me a call before you two leave will you...please."

"Will do Senator Nichols."

"Oh just call me Dean." _(yes that is his first name on the show.)_

Junior went and sat on the couch. He didn't know if he should talk first or see what she had to say. They sat there staring at each for 10 mins so it seemed like forever.

"Junior I just want to start by saying I am so sorry I ran off on you and didn't wait and explain. It's just when I got that phone call I knew I had to be there for him. He has no family and when I was in trouble 5 years ago he helped me and I knew I was in debt to him. Then when he passed away I knew I had to be the one to make all the plans..."

"Wait what did you just say?"

"What...Kerry passed away and I had to make all arrangements cause he has no family."

"What... Kerry died? I didn't know that Kris I am so sorry for you lose. I wish I could have been there for you in you difficult time the same way you were there for me."

"Junior it's okay. It was my fault. I took off without telling you what was going on and I knew deep down that what I was doing was not the right way. But you took off and I didn't know know when you were coming back and I knew I couldn't wait for to long. The hospital told me it didn't look good for him so I knew I had to hurry." Kris started crying.

"Kris. It's okay I understand why you left. He treated you well those 5 years we were apart and you knew deep down this may be it for him so you did what you had to. I don't blame you. I feel like a jerk for taking off the way I did and not letting you explain yourself or for me just leaving a note for you. Running away the way I did was not what I should have done. I mean I blamed you for running away and here I go and do it too."

Just then Kris walked over to him and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and came right in his face. "Junior I will always love you no matter what you do or were you run to. I am going to hunt you down and make you listen or make you talk." She lowered her mouth to his and starting slowly kissing him tell he took over and deepened the kiss. They had started something they both knew they couldn't stop until they were completely full filled with each other. Junior slowly rose and picked up Kris and lead her to the bedroom. He lowered her on the bed and stepped back and slowly undressed himself. But before he could finish taking off his shirt Kris was up off the bed standing in front of him,

"I am not going to let you undress yourself." Kris said while slowly kissing him slowly romoving his shrit. Then lowering her hands down to undo his pants.

Just then there was a loud knock on the door.

"JUNIOR OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

**_A/N:Sorry to end on that note. who is behind the door? Can't wait to find out. Review please and the faster I will update! Hope you enjoyed!_**


	19. Laura

_Last chapter:_

_"JUNIOR OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"_

Junior went to open the door while Kris hid in the room. Whoever was on the other side of that door sounded really mad and she figured that she would only be in the way.

"What the hell do you want?" Junior asked his guest. He was mad for they had interrupted him and Kris.

"What is the meaning to you running off? Did you know that Kris was back the day you left? Did you know that she has been beating herself up since she read you note? Did you know that she has been going crazy and did you know the only reason she went back to Kerry was because he was alone and you weren't there when she needed you, she had to bury Kerry all on her own. She loves you, always has always will and you, you just run away because you have a big ego. I will not sit back and watch you hurt her again. I had to pick up the pieces last time. I will not do it again. It kills me to see her hurt..."

"Jace? What are you doing here?" Kris had stepped out of the room when she heard his voice yelling at Junior.

"Kris? You are here? I thought you were back at Raintree. No one knew where you were but they said you probably just needed some alone time. So I found out were Junior was so here I am about to bust a new one in him and I found you here with him...wait did I just intrupt something?" Jace could sence something was going on. He looked from his sister to Junior to his sister again.

"Jace I love that you have come to fight for me and what not, but I want you to leave I was just showing Junior how much I love him and missed him." Kris said with a sly smile while looking at Junior.

"Fine I will leave but I want to meet up for dinner either tonight or tomorrow cause I have to go back to base next week. We have a lot to catch up on before I go, it's been way to long since I have talked to you lil sis." Jace slowly exited the room and Junior burst out laughing.

"Well that was nice...I think. So where were we?" Junior grabbed Kris's waist and pulled her close and kissed her long and hard. They made their way back into the bedroom to finish what they started only to again be intrupted by a loud knock. Now who the hell could that be.

"Junior I have to talk to you!" Dani came storming in the room once Junior opened it.

"What do you want Dani?"

"I told Kris that I was going to stay out of it and I know that I should mind my own business but I have been sitting around for the past 5 years watching you hurt inside and having to do it again I can't do it. I am going to smack you until you understand that you and Kris are ment to be together. I know that, Kris knows that dammit even Laura knew that. When are you going to wake up and see that?"

"Umm. Dani I think he figured it out." Kris once again came out of the bedroom.

"O...shit I feel like an ass. I know I said I would stay out of it Kris but I just couldn't I hate when you guys are apart. I dealt with it for 5 years and then you two were back like nothing happened then you were apart again. I can't see Junior hurt or you for that matter. But I see I butted my nose in where I it wasn't needed. So I will just go. See you guys when you come back. Oh and be safe...if you know what I mean." Dani said with a smile as she left the room.

"Well I really hope we don't get interrupted again. It's really annoying." Junior once again grabbed Kris and headed to the bedroom. This time there were no more interruptions. They got so carried away that they didn't even notice the sun had come up when they finally drifted off to sleep.

**_Next morning/afternoon_**

"Good morning sleepy head" Kris said finally as Junior finally woke up.

"What? No breakfast in bed?" Junior asked teasingly.

"Do I look like some kind of maid? Sides it's already 2pm breakfast was over long before we went to bed." Kris said with a smile. She slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She needed to get ready. She was meeting Mr. Nichols at 5pm then her brother at 8pm. She had much to do.

"Kris what's you plans for today?" Junior asked as he was lying in bed watch Kris get ready. 'God I love her so much. Just watching her gets me turned on. The way she moves when she combs her hair or the way the early morning light hits her while she is sleeping.' Junior sat smiling as he thought of what he had planned. Dani and him were meeting up while Kris went out with Laura's dad and her brother. He had something big planned for tomorrow before they left back to Raintree.

"I am going out for a dinner and then drinks with my brother. You know that." Kris called from the bathroom. 'I can't believe how lucky I am to have Junior back in my life. I don't deserve him. He should hate me for abandoning him and never telling him about the child we both lost. I can't believe he can even look at me.' Kris thought to herself. See she too had something special planned for tomorrow. She and Jace had lost of planning to tonight. At least he was here to help.

"Junior lets go...you have to meet Dani in 5 mins and I have to meet Mr. Nichols in 10." Kris called to Junior.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Junior walked out carrying a rose and handed it to Kris as he kissed her.

"I LOVE YOU Ms. Kris Furillo!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO Ken Davis Jr." Kris smiled up at him and kissed him. They both parted ways promising to meet up not later then 11pm at the hotels bar.

**_Junior and Dani_**

"So do you know what you want to do? At the hotel or at a restaurant?" Dani asked Junior.

"Actually I was thinking of taking her back home and asking were we first kissed. You remember? The time all those horse got out and we spent the night looking for them."

"Oh yeah! That would be a perfect spot.She would really love it. It's were you first knew you were truly in love with her right?"

"Yup and from that moment I knew I wanted her to be with me forever. I want to grow old with her and I want her to have my kids. I know that she was going to but lost the baby and I wasn't there for her. I didn't find out till 5 years later." Junior looked down ashamed that he didn't know his child that he lost.

"Oh, Junior I am so sorry. I never knew either. Matt was the only one. He wanted to tell you but he didn't want to hurt you more. Besides you were married and getting ready to have your own child. I told him not to tell you that it would only have hurt you more."

"You are right. Besides I am glad that it came from her no matter that it was 5 years to late." Dani and Junior went to all the jewerly stores in all of NY to find the perfect ring. Nothing seemed to be the right one to capture Kris's true beauty. Then the last store they went to they both saw it and Dani burst into tears.

**_Kris/Mr. Nichols_**

"Hello Mr. Nichols. I am so glad that you agreed to meet me on such short notice."

"Of course I am happy that you wanted to meet me. I would really like to get to know you."

"Well you are free to ask me anything you like. I promise to try and answer them all. I would like to start off saying I am truly sorry for you lost of you child and grand child. I am sure they were both wonderful people. I wish I had gotten a chance to meet them"

"Oh, thank you Kris. I know Laura would have loved to meet you too. She was always talking about you even though she had never meet you. She felt like she knew you from the way Junior would talk about you or the way he would look when he saw a picture of you." With that last comment it made Kris blush a little bit. She really hoped Mr. Nichols didn't think Kris was trying to ruin his daughters memory.

"Mr. Nichols I am sorry, I really hope that you don't think I am trying to ruin your daughters memory. I don't want you to think that Junior loves me more or didn't care for Laura I know he loved her deeply."

"Kris, I know. I know he loved her and his son. But both me and Laura knew that he loved you in a way that he could never love Laura. We knew that before they got married and she still wanted to be with him. She loved to learn as much about you as she could from Junior without making him upset and then she would tell me. She really wanted to meet you and had planned on finding out where you were so she could just talk to you and meet you. She never resented that Junior loved you in a way she knew she could ever get from him. She just wanted to see you and know exactly what happend."

Kris was shocked to hear what Mr. Nichols was telling her. Laura had wanted to know her. What would have happened if they had meet? Would Kris hate her for marrying Junior and having his kid? Would Laura end up hating her cause Junior loved her more?

**_Kris/Jace_**

"Brother! I am so happy to see you!" Kris jumped on her brother and gave him a hug.

"Kris...slow down. I saw you last night" Jace hugged his sister with a small chuckle under his breath.

"I know but it's been so long since I have really seen you and hung out with you. Just that one time in France when you were stationed there for a year."

"I know. It has been awhile. So what is this big plan you need your big brother to help you out in? Do we need to hide a body?"

"NO! Silly!" Kris started to laugh "We need to plan how I am going to get Junior to marry me."

"What? I am not helping you plan something sappy!" Jace said teasingly

"JACE! You will help me if I have to beat you with a stick!"

"Okay okay don't bring out the whipping stick PLEASE!"

"So tell me what you want me to do? Where do you plan on doing this and when?" Jace started bombarding Kris with a whole bunch of questions.

"Slow down Jace. I want to take him back home to the spot were I first knew I loved him and were we first kissed..."

**_A/N: So that's it for now. Hope you liked. Who is going to ask first? Review and find out! Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews and making me want to continue on with this story. Thank you to all of you support in this time of my family's grief!_**


	20. Finally?

**_A/N: I am sorry it has taken so long to update...I have been writing this chapter for a long time now. I wanted to make this chapter believable something that Kris and Junior would do and say so I hope you like it..._**

**_New York_**

"Junior I don't ever want to leave here. It is so beautiful so different from home with all the peace and horses here we have noise and people out all hours of the day and night."

"Yea it is different but we gotta go we need to go home and get things back to normal so everyone stops yelling at me."

"Oh Junior did someone crush you spirit?" Kris asked with a laugh.

"Yes" Junior pouted to make it more real.

**_Raintree_**

"So I have GREAT news!" Dani came into the house yelling to Matt and Todd.

"What is it? Where have you been?" Matt asked

"I went to New York because that's were Junior was and I had to talk to him and tell him to stop being an ass to Kris. I know I told you that I was going to butt out, but I really needed to talk to him and now I have GREAT news."

"Well what is it?" Matt asked getting tired of playing this game with Dani.

"I can't tell you. But it is really good and I wish I could tell you but I promised Junior. It is killing me inside that I can't tell you." Dani walked outside. She needed some air, she really needed to tell someone she was dying inside holding it in. So she walked to the barn and told Wildfire that his best friend was going to be married and it was going to happen tonight. At least she didn't have to wait a long time for Junior to ask and she knew that Kris was going to be so happy. She had promised Junior that she would help set up for the big event so she went to her truck and headed to town. She had a lot of shopping to do to make this big event happen just right.

**_Meanwhile_**

Jace had promised Kris that she would help her set up for the big event so he was out shopping getting the last of the flowers and candles. Then he saw Dani.

"JACE! What are you doing here? Whats with all the flowers...oww do you have a hot date tonight?" Dani asked

"Umm no it's for Kris she wanted some flowers in her apartmeant says it helps clam her, or some crap like that." Jace quickly covered. They said their goodbyes and Jace scampered off to get the show on the road. He was all ready to get this going. He loved Kris very much but doing all this girlie crap was so not his thing. If the guys in his troop saw this he would never live it down.

Dani on the other hand was having so much fun. She bought everything in the store well not really but it really seemed like it. When she was finally done she looked at the clock and saw she had better get going if she was going to get everything set up for Junior and Kris.

Jace was setting up the last of the stuff when he heard a noise. Thinking it was Kris he was a little panicked, he didn't have everything set up and he didn't want Kris to get upset. So he ran up to try and stall when he walked up it wasn't Kris but Dani.

"Um Dani what are you doing here?" Jace asked with a shock.

"Umm nothing just walking..." Dani stuttered out.

"Then what's with all the bags?" Jace asked while pointing to all the bags in Dani's hands.

"Okay I am not suppose to tell but seeing as you are here I could use your help. Junior is asking Kris to marry him tonight, he asked me to come out here and set it up for them."

"Umm Dani, I already did." Jace said pointing out to all the flowers scattered around and candles set yet not lit. With the table set beautifully for two and a blanket with some pillows set around.

"Well um there are somethings that I bought that we could use...wait a minute did Junior ask you to do this?"

"Umm no not Junior."

"Wait...you mean Kris. Kris is going to ask my brother to marry her. A women is not suppose to do that."

"Ya well she didn't want to wait another minute for Junior to finally get to it. I guess they both thought of the same thing. At least it is in the same place and we can help each other make this the most perfect event that will always be in their memories and ours too since we set it all up."

"Ya lets get to this. I have some hanging candles we can set up all around in the trees. I know Junior was going to come out here just as the sun was setting and that he wanted a path of light set up. Let's hang these and then lets also put some over there around the blanket and on the rocks and I have a wonderful center piece for the middle of the table."

Four hours later Kris and Junior just got home. Junior dropped Kris off so excited to know that in about 2 hours he was going to be the happiest man alive as long as she would have him. He rushed up to his room threw all his clothes off and hopped in the shower. When he was done he went to his closet and rummaged through all of his clothes trying to find the perfect outfit that would fit for the perfect momeant. He finally settled on the right thing. He went to the mirror to check himself saw it was perfect and then went to his dresser to put on the cologne that he hasn't worn in 5 years. The one Kris bought for him before she left. He never used it for he knew that it would only make him long for Kris but now that she was here and hopefully be his in 30 mins.

**_Meanwhile_**

After Junior left Kris called Jace to make sure everything was right. Then she went to Wildfire. She had to talk to someone to help calm her nerves. She wished she had time to ride but she knew if she did she would lose time. She walked right in his stall and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wildfire I am so happy. I am going to finally get to have Junior the way I have always wanted him. I am going to ask him to marry me. I am so happy. I have loved him since the first time Pablo drove me up here and I saw him and Matt. I am so excited I can't hold it anymore. I wanted to do this the whole plane ride home but Jace had spent all afternoon and he would be so mad if I didn't go through with the plan. Besides I already owe him big for doing this in the first place. I love Jace so much and he came through for me in such a big way. I am so glad he was there for me."

"Kris who are you talking to?" Pablo came out of the office after listening to Kris talk to herself these past few minutes.

"Oh..Pablo you scared me. I was just talking to Wildfire how happy I am. Pablo, I am going to ask Junior to marry me." Kris ran up and hugged Pablo.

"Wow Kris I am happy for you, but shouldn't Junior be the one that is asking?"

"Yes, but I couldn't wait anymore. Besides I already asked Mr. Davis I went to New York and he was all for it. It was shocking at first but I had to make sure he knew that this was for real. Plus when I was in New York I asked Laura's dad and he was all for it."

_Flashback_

_"Mr. Davis! I need to talk to you right this minute." Kris was banging on Davis's door in the middle of the night._

_"What is it." Ken opened the door clearly being woken up._

_"Mr.Davis were is Junior?"_

_"He is gone. I don't know where and I don't care." Ken said angrily._

_"Well I need to find him. Mr. Davis I have something to ask you."_

_"What? What do you need to ask me that can't wait till a descent hour?"_

_"I want to marry you son Mr. Davis. I love him so much and I wanted to marry him 5 years ago. When I ran away five years ago, it wasn't because I didn't love him, you see I was pregnant and then I unfortunately lost the baby..." Kris told Ken all the pain she had been through this past five years and shockingly at the end of her story Ken was whipping away tears. To know that Kris went through all this without Juniors help or her family's help he felt like some how it was his fault._

_"Kris I am so sorry to know you went through all that. I have seen my errors before and see that I can not change either of you hearts. You both love each other and will always love each other. I would love to have you as my daughter."_

_End flashback_

"Well I better get going. Junior will be here in an hour and half." Kris ran to her trailer leaving Pablo there stunned at all the news he was just hearing. He had to go call Jean. When he was finally done talking to Jean and sharing in the joy knowing that Kris was finally going to be happy.

"Pablo, can I talk to you?" Junior walked into the barn.

"Sure Junior. What would you like to talk about? I thought you and Kris would be together? Were is she?"

"O, I dropped her off so she could get ready. But I am glad I get to talk to you before our date. Pablo, I want to ask you for Kris's hand. I love her so much and have always loved her. Since that day that you drove her up that driveway nine years ago. I fell in love and never been able to let her go." Junior pulled out the ring he had bought for her. Pablo had to hold his breath. The ring Junior showed him took all the breath out of his lungs. It was so beautiful, just like Kris. It would fit Kris perfectly.

"Junior, you don't have to ask me for her hand. She is a grown women and can make her own mind up." Pablo wanted to see what Juniors reaction would be for everyone knew that Pablo was like Kris's dad and that he would hurt who ever hurt her just like any dad. He loved Kris like a daughter and he was glad that Junior was smart enough to ask Pablo.

"Pablo everyone knows that Kris is like your daughter and you are the only thing remotly like a dad to her. So I am asking you permission and I wont ask without you blessing."

"Well Junior I am so glad that you have asked me and of coarse you can ask her. I know she will say yes. You two are meant to be together and I am not going to stop you. So yes you have my blessing and you better take care of her. The one momeant you piss her off or hurt her I will come after you. If she ever crys over you I will come for you no questions ask just come after you."

"You have no worrys I will never hurt her. I can't I have been without her five years, I can't go another minute without her."

"Good..now go and make her the happiest she will ever be." Junior ran off to get Kris and finally be happy. Pablo was so happy he needed to tell Jean that both Kris and Junior were going to pop the question. Man to see both their faces when they asked at the same moment. He wish he could be there to.

"Well Kris are you all..." Juniors mouth went to the floor when Kris opened the door. She looked so beautiful in the green dress that went to the floor. It brought out all the color in her eyes and her hair and skin just stood out in the dress.

"Well Kris that is the most beautiful dress ever. You took all the breath from my lungs."

"Well you look handsome too Mr. Davis" Junior had a dress shirt and vest with a nice pair of jeans that fit him like a glove and he too had a green tie on that went perfectly with her dress.

"Well lets get this going. I think we are both going to have the time of our life's."

Junior and Kris walked to Junior's car.

"Wait Kris, we aren't taking my car. Just then a beautiful carriage pulled up.

"O Junior this is perfect. I love you so much" Kris climbed in and kissed Junior.

**_A/N:Well this was a fluff. Next chapter will be the big thing. Don't worry it will be well worth it. I hope you liked the chapters. Please review!_**


	21. Proposal

**_A/N: Sorry this took so long to update...I just had to get this as perfect as I could. Hope it is good._**

Junior and Kris road in silence just enjoying each others company. Kris had a million thought wondering through her head 'how am I going to get Junior to go to our spot without getting him suspicions as to whats going on? Did Jace get everything set up? Is it going to work out? Is Junior going to say yes?' Kris then noticed were they were.

Looking around he could see the candles hanging from the trees and lighting a beautiful path to a table set lovely for two. With a picnic basket set off to the side. A blanket and pillows with some rose peddles all over the ground and candles all around. Thinking Dani had done a wonderful job he took a sharp intake of breath and he looked down to Kris to see her shock of surprise on her face which made him smile. This was going to be the best night of his life.

Kris was so shocked. She couldn't believe that this was the spot that Junior would take her. Maybe he had a plan up his sleeve most likely not as grand as her plan but she thought it was romantic that he would think of the spot they first loved each other as the spot to have a date at. For she knew that he loved her she knew now was going to be the best night of her life and that Junior was going to say yes. She could feel in her heart that this was the perfect night for a proposal.

"Junior did you set this all up? How did you do all this? We have only been away from each other for 2 hours I know you couldn't have done all this." Kris asked

"Well Dani helped. She had spent all day here setting this up just for us, and about 20mins before I came and picked you up I lit the candles well it wasn't hard since they aren't fire, that wouldn't be good out here in the woods with a fire so Dani got candles that look like fire but they are just a light."

"Well I think it is very beautiful. You and Dani did a great job." So now Kris understood why Jace said he had an easy time setting everything up, Dani helped!

"Let's eat I am hungry!" Junior proclaimed walking over to the table. Sitting down before realizing that he should be a gentlemen and pull Kris's chair out. So he got up walked around the table and pulled her chair out. It took a minute for Kris to walk to the table she was so caught up with all the beautiful stuff that it took her breath away. Junior cleared his throat which caught Kris's attention.

"I am sorry. I got so caught up in all the beautiful stuff that you did!"

"It's okay but come sit. You have to be hungry we both haven't eaten since we left New York and that was 8 hours ago!"

"Yea I guess you are right. I am hungry now that I think about it." They sat and eat in silence just enjoying the moment. Kris looked at the stars wondering when the perfect moment was going to be. When should I ask? After dinner?

"Junior I..."

"Kris I have ..." They both said at the same moment.

"You go first." Junior said

"No you go first" Kris said

"Okay fine I will. Lets move to the blanket and relax." Junior took her hand and lead her over to the blanket. They both laid back and looked at the stars with Kris' head resting on Juniors chest.

"So you had something to ask me" Kris said after a long moment of silence.

"Yea" Junior sat up and took Kris' hands in his and looked into her eyes. He got lost in her eyes. He could see his whole future in her eyes he loved looking into them thinking of all that they have been through these past 6 years without each other and with Junior marring and losing his wife and son and Kris coming back then leaving and then fighting for him and all his friends and family wanted him to be with her.

"Junior?"

"What? O sorry. Kris I love you so much I have always loved you and always will. Everyone has know that even Laura and her dad. They both would want me to be happy and the only way I am happy is when I am with you. I want that feeling for the rest of my life. I want to get lost in your eyes every morning and I want to hold you every night...Kris Furillo will you..."

"Wait Junior I got something to say." Kris intrupted him not listing to his last of his sentance, "I love you so much. When I came to New York I talked to your dad and told him that I love you and that I wanted to be with you, and you know what he said to me, he told me that he wanted you to be happy and he knew the only way that was going to happen is if me and you were together. So Ken Davis Junior I want you to know how much I love you."

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you marry me?" They both said it at the same time.

"Wait what did you just say?" Junior asked not sure if he heard correctly.

"I asked you if you would marry me."

"Wait you can't ask me that, that's what I asked you, I have a ring and everything." Just then Junior pulled out the Tiffany box he had kept in his pocket since New York. He had waited for this moment since he spent a lot on it but it was worth it for when he showed Kris the ring her breath caught and she was on the verge of tears, which made Junior tear up too.

"YES Junior I will marry you." Kris jumped on him and kissed him with such heat she thought that their lips would be stuck together.

"Well I am so very happy that you will marry me." Junior wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They both got caught up in the moment cause the next thing they know they are both ripping each others clothes off.

"I love you Mr. Davis"

"I love you too future Mrs. Davis."


	22. Final

Junior and Kris couldn't believe how much their lives had changed in such a short amount of time. After the proposal they both went home and set a date. Everyone was happy for them. They couldn't believe that they finally admit to one another how they felt. They set a date and three months later became Mr. and Mrs. Kenneth Davis Junior. They went to Peru for the honeymoon and when the came back the announced to everyone that they were expecting their first child. They were all so happy that there was going to be a little one that could carry on the tradition of racing. Kris was just happy to have a healthy baby. When it finally came time for Kris to have the baby everyone gathered around and helped celebrate the birth of Kyle Matthew Davis. Matt couldn't be prouder that the child was named after him. He puffed up his chest every time he held that baby and told them all that he was going to spoil his nephew to no end. Kris and Junior couldn't be happier. They moved into their own house down the road from Matt and Dani and they all raised their family's. When Kyle got old enough Kris took him on his first real ride and when he got interested in doing what his mom did she was right there cheering him on. No one was more prouder of Kyle then Kris was that first day he raced for his first time. Kris and Junior where both right there cheering him on, but if you were to ask anyone in that crowd that night it seemed Kris's voice was a little louder then her husbands. And when Kyle won his race his mom was the first one in the winner's circle.


End file.
